Forgive me Shuichi
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: Yuki makes a mistake and now Shuichi may not love him anymore
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me Shuichi**

**A/N: I don't own any characters tho i do love Yuki please send me a review**

**Characters:Yuki & Shuichi**

**Gene:Romance & Suspense &angst**

** Shuichi ran down the streets of Tokyo trying to get home soon as he could and pressed the key codes to get into then ran to his apartment. "YUKI I'M HOME"he yelled as he went inside seeing a crying Yuki on the couch "Y-yuki what's wrong?"he said as he walked to him and saw Yuki look up at him with tears running down his cheek getting up and running to him hugging him close to his chest. Shuichi blinked and looked up at him wondering what was going on " Yuki baby what's wrong?"he whispered whipping his loves cheeks. Shuichi looked at Yuki as his eyes widen more 'whats going on' he thought.  
Yuki stared at his love"Shuichi you know i love you right?"he asked gently shuichi nodded. "I'm sorry i did it please don't run away from me please don't i never meant it to happen"he said as he got on to his knees. Yuki looked at him and kissed his hands "forgive me please my love this wasn't supposed to happen it was like a flash" he said gently shuichi looked at him. Yuki looked at him stared at his love him and kissed him"please i-i ordered a new bed and a new table and carpets"he whispered. he looked at Shuichi "i love you alot shuichi" he whispered. Yuki lead his love to the coach and sat him down "Shu baby Milo you know the priestess from the shrine came over and she wanted to talk about my father and then she kissed me then things got out of control and next thing i knew i was in bed with her"he said gently scared of the reaction.  
Shuichi looked at him"how could you?"he stood up and ran to the door.Yuki shot up and ran in front of him stopping him from getting to the door. "please Shu don't leave me please"he cried and held him. Shuichi fought against him"Let me go damn you"he screamed as he cried. Yuki stared at him as more tears ran down his cheek"please Shu please i didn't mean it i love you i swear i do i dont know what happen!"he cried as he stroked his cheek"please".Shuichi pushed away"don't touch me you bastard"he scream.  
Yuki cried"i love you!"he cried more his tears going down his face. Shuichi slapped him and ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there. Yuki ran to the door and knocked hard on it"please Shu I'll do anything to prove i love you please don't lose faith in me please please"he cried as he fell to his knees "we can go on as many dates as you want we-we can go to dinners with your friends ill ill go to every concert you have ill tell everyone that i love you everyday please shu"he sat at the door crying.  
Shuichi sat on the side of the door crying as well out of pain and misery " I loved you"he cried out "i loved you and waisted three years of my life with you and this is what i get huh?"he said crying more. Yuki felt pain and began to cough blood coming from his mouth "please shu please ill do anything for you to love me again"he cried. Shuichi looked ahead"no never again "he said as he stood up and opened the door showing a yuki now laying on the ground quivering and shaking"give me one more chance that's all i ask one more to show you i can be better and then if i f-fail you can leave me"he said looking at him with hope full eyes. Shuichi nodded"fine"he voice filled with coldness that surpassed Yuki's and walked to the couch.  
Yuki followed him whimpering"Shuichi don't leave me to suffer"he whispered as he hugged him from behind. Shuichi tensed"i never said you could touch me"he said coldly again. Yuki looked at him and removed his arms "shuichi im so sorry i know i messed up but please just one more shot one more and ill be better lets act like none of this ever happened" he said with a smile but when Shuichi turned around all he said had fallen to deaths ears "you fucked up what you had now you want it back i was just one of the sluts in your bed."he said coldly and laid on the couch.  
Yuki cried and laid on him"no your not no your my light my angel my god"he cried and held him close. Shuichi growled"get off me"he pushed him and lad down again. Yuki stayed on him"your not going to work tomorrow your staying home with me just this once ill tell K"he said as he nuzzled him and whispered loving things.Shuichi's features relaxed"do you really mean it yuki?"he asked almost gently still kind of cold**

--

PLease review and ill add more chaps


	2. Forgiven maybe

**Forgive me Shuichi**

**A/N: I don't own any characters tho i do love Yuki please send me a review**

**Characters:Yuki & Shuichi**

**Gene:Romance & Suspense &angst**

**--**

Yuki looked at him and smiled "yes yes i do Shu i'd do anything for you i know iv been cold and unfair to you but i want to make it up i wont drink. i wont smoke.i'll talk to you when you want and ill take you out"he said holding him close whispering every promise he could make to be with him. Shuichi looked at him and sighed"fine one chance try not to fuck this up cause i will leave you in a minute if you break my heart again"he whispered as Yuki kissed his neck. Yuki smiled laying butterfly kisses on his loves neck "thankyou thankyou thankyou"he chanted and kissed Shuichi finnally getting a responce back. Shuichi moved back breaking the kiss"im not sleeping in the bed though"he said gently as he stroked Yuki's hair then kissed his cheek losing all coldness. Yuki nodded understanding and smiled "lets sleep on the bed couch in the office and we can talk and snuggle. and you can tell me all about your day hm?"he whispered getting off shuichi and holding his hand out to him.

Shuichi took his hand and lead them to the office showing the bed already for them, Shu slowly climped on to the bed followed by his lover slowly. Yuki laid on his back waiting for shu to snuggle against him but he didnt, he opened his eyes to see Shu sitting up watching him "Shu-pup?"he whispered confussed. Shuichi looked at him and tilted his head"Yeah Phoenix?" he said knowing what Erie was thinking. Yuki looked at him scared"its cold"he reached for Shuichi but shu didnt move, "so did you take a shower clean up and washeverything down?"he asked his eyes closed knowing they would show what he was feelin. Yuki nodded"yes baby i did now please lets forget about this and just snuggle"he whispered and shu laid his head down on his loves chest "i love you shu". Shuichi closed his eyes and nodded"mhmm night". Yuki shivered and closed his eyes"night" slowly both men feel into a not so peacefull sleep.

The next morning Yuki noticed his warmth was gone he shot up and looked around then ran around to look for Shuichi then grabbed his cell and called Shuichis phone scared and shook then called it a secound then a third then a forth fifth and sixth time till the phone picked up

"Hell-"

"Shuichi where are you?"

"Im at the store picking your perscription up, why?"

"why didnt you wake me up i could have went with you? why didnt you pick up when i called a minute earlyer"

"cause you were asleep and i didnt want to wake you up relax cause i was in the shop"

"bu-"

"ill be home in a bit bye"

** shuichi hung up shaking his head walking down the street calmly as if nothing was wrong and when he got to the apartment he saw Yuki on the balcony watching him waving happily. Yuki smiled when he saw his lover and waved"hi Shu pup"he said happily and ran inside to unlock the door for his love and when he heard the elevator ring, he ran to the door to let his shu in "i missed you breakfest is ready"he said as he kissed his love and took the bags into the house then started to unpackthings then saw something he wasnt liking "black hair dye?"he asked looking at shu. Shuichi looked at him and shrugged "time for a new look i dont want to get all old and dull"he said as he walked to the table and grabbed the hair dye then walking into the bathroom only to come back out with a blowdryer blowing threw his now black hair. Yuki looked at him and shook his head "i liked the pink bett-" "you complained about it before so shut it i did this for my self"he heard shu say and looked down"im sorry love"he whispered as he reached for his loves cheek"so should i call you my Raven shu?"he whispered kissing his love but shu moved back and started to eat.**

Few hours later Shu was in the kitchen thinking of a new song then something hit him.he was working on something for a concert.

evil angel - breaking benjamin

old it together.  
Birds of a feather.  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer.  
Spreading the cancer.

You are the faith inside me.  
No, Don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Remember!  
Remember!

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel.  
(Ahhh) I'm a believer.  
Nothing could be worse.  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal.  
Driving the nail.

Hoping to find a savior.  
No, don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Surrender! Surrender!  
Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel.  
(oohh) Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?  
Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.

Open your wings, Evil Angel.  
(oohh) Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel

he sang feeling his body move and he started to cry silently and started to nod"beautiful"He jumped and looked behind him showing a smiling and walked to him slowly holding a hand out to him. Shuichi took his hand and started to dance with him slowly then they grew close there lips touched.


	3. take care of me

**forgive me Shuichi**

**A/N: I don't own any characters tho i do love Yuki please send me a review**

**Characters:Yuki & Shuichi**

**Gene:Romance & Suspense &angst**

**--**

**Shuichi moved back and stared into yuki's eyes then moved back slowly confussed why Yuki was acting like this" Yuki do you love me for real or is this just a sick joke to you?" asked gently looking him into the eyes more scared to find if he was lying. Yuki looked at him and smiled"yes my love him sure please dont leave me your the only person ill ever love anyone else but you"he said as he looked at him in the eyes showing truth. Shuichi looked at him and looked down"i dont think ill be able to trust you again"he said as his eyes closed"im sorry"he whispered. Yuki looked and nodded"i know love but im willing to try and get your love back"he said smiling at him and stroking his cheek.**

**Shuichi smiled and looked at him"im going to work tomarrow"he said giggling. Yuki mocked pouting"no your staying with me your off for the week"he said chuckling at Shu shocked face. Shuichi stared at him"how did you do that?"he asked still amazed. Yuki chuckled "touma"he said simply and licked Shuichis lips then walked to the office"come on time to get some rest just laydown and talk"he said gently.shuichi got up and followed Yuki wondering to himself 'is it really going to be like this for now on' he laid on the bed. Yuki nuzzled his loves neck as he got onthe bed"i love you shu pup" Yuki whispered lovingly closing his eyes. Shuichi nodded"i know erie i know"he said gently as he stroked his hair closing his eyes falling into a light sleep.**

**Two hours later Yuki woke up with a sleeping Shuichi on top of him he smiled and laid him down on the cot and went to make lunch"shu pup will love this"he had made his love strawbetty shortcake "mm hes going to love this"he whispered and heard a loud yawn "shu-chan" "yea" "come here" "comming"he heard feet paddling on the floor"WOAH BIG STRAWBERRY"shu screamed and ran for it he grabbed him"down boy down" he said. Shu looked at him" thankyou" he whispered and hugged him, Yuki looked at him"Your welcome"he said fently and kissed his head. Shu hugged his love and giggled"you know if im hyoer its your fault"he ran for the cake agian.**

**Three hours later Shu was in the bathroom getting sick holding his stomach and whimpering. Yuki smiled stroking his back"its alright baby"he rubbed his back"im here ill make you feel better"He whispered more.Slowly Shu stood up and whiped his face with the towel"im sorry about your shirt"he whispered. he picked him up and carried him into the office "time to rest love you need it"he laid him on the bed and rubbed his back"thats alright right"he rubbed his back then took come medicen and gave him the medicen"you'll feel better soon"he whispered and laid near him.**

**Shuichi looked at him and smiled"Thankyou Yuki"he whispered before closing his eyes. Yuki went to his laptop and started to make a story of his love and life together"this is in appreciation to my lover Shuichi"he said gently and started to work then sent it to his editor then went to the bed and laid down next to him and started to sing the song shu sang on his first concert. Shu was still up and listen to the song then started to sing along with him making Yuki jump but relax and hold his loves hips as they sang feeling there hearts beat together,**

**Shuichi began to kiss erie feeling him self slip back in love with him slowly "i love you erie forever and ever"he whispered happily. Yuki smiled and kissed him"then marry me Shuichi shindo"he said gently. Shuichi stared at him and nodded crying"YES!!"he kissed him hard. yuki kissed him back more deeply losing him self into the kiss and moved to hold his love more"shu stop"he moved back slowly and panted slightly,**

**Shuichi looked at him "Whats wrong baby?" he started to stroke his arm looking him inthe eyes. Yuki looked at him"are you sure?" he asked gently as his eyes penertainted his loves eyes .Shuichi nodded "yes i am "he said gently.**

**--  
tell me if i should add a lemon Review**


	4. wow

**Forgive me Shuichi**

**A/N: I don't own any characters tho i do love Yuki please send me a review**

**Characters:Yuki & Shuichi**

**Gene:Romance & Suspense &angst**

Shuichi had laid into his loves arms happily feeling safe and protected and warm.Yuki stared down at his love and smiled"does this mean im forigiven?"he asked gently as his loves looked up at him. Shuchi blinked shocked at his sudden question "Yes love your forgiven this time just take care of me"he said

WARNING LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

Yuki looked at his lover and smiled"your very beautiful"he said as he leaned into and kissed Shuichi who moaned willingly into the kiss then moved back and took his shirt off feeling lost and strange "shu for once this once you can be on top"he said gently. Shuich looked at him in horror lost at the thought" A-are you sure?"he asked gently as he ran his hand up and down yuki's abs feeling them jump and arch at the touch. Yuki groaned and kissed him softly letting there tounge fight the battle of who's in charge then perposly lost then lefted his hands and slid it into his loves pants slowly stroking his loves shaft earning a loud moan then slid down his loves body to his pants and undid his pants pulling his shaft out and slowly took it into his mouth and suched hard on it until his loves told him to stop.

Shuichi screamed in pleasure and moved back "stop" Shu's voice was rough and husky then pulled his love under him and kissed him roughly then got inbetween his legs staring to suck on his cock. Shuichi then started suck hard then licked his fingers not holding anything back he slid two fingers into Yuki. Yuki whimpered feeling pain and pleasure shoot right threw him"ahh"he cried and held the sheets.

Shuichi looked at his boyfriend sliding a third finger into him stretching his love slowly soon earning loud moans from yuki starting to feel confident then slowly moved back and took some of Yuki precum on to his cock and slowly slid into him slowly.Yuki screamed in pleasure and pain then arched off the bed"SHU ahh"he cried then feel back on to the bed feelling so much pleasure and little pain flow threw him.

Shuichi slowly started to thrust in and out of his love painting heat surrounding both of them. Yuki moaned loud feeling intence pleasure flow in his vains "Ahh...ah..ah more baby more"he cried feeling himself become lost in to each thrust.

Shuichi thrusted harder and faster as well as deeper"so tight Yuki so tight"he creid thrusting more into his love becomeing more confidant in the moans he thrusted more faster feeling nothing but pure pleasure"Ahhh"he felt something warm pour on to his stomach then felt himself release into his lover"ah" he collapsed on Yuki both panting waiting for the heat to subside . Yuki spoke after a few minutes"that was amazing"he said gently as he ran his hand over his loves back. Shuichi looked at his Fiance and smiled"really?"he yawned and closed his eyes then kissed him once more before going to sleep.Yuki nodded and fell asleep as well tired of ther nightly activtys  



End file.
